


Cure of a Curse

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Animals, Camping, Curses, M/M, Werewolf!Louis, Werewolves, Wolf!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been cursed since the day he was born. he can be free of his nights of being a werewolf by finding his first love. Harry is off on a family camping trip, and that's where it all begins. (Oct. 27th, 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure of a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO: emmadukes (via tumblr)

**Louis POV**

            I watched the sunset in grief. The tall trees surrounded me and the sunlight peaked through their leaves and branches. My subconscious reminded me on how I got into this mess. Curses are just one of the worse things that could happen, let alone one being set upon me. It wasn’t my fault of my situation. I never meant to change like this. It certainly wasn’t my fault that I was kicked out of my home either. You figured that parents would be comforting and supportive in your time of need. Not in this case, I suppose.

            My regretful self began to kneel on the ground just outside the den. As the last of the sunset rolled away, I closed my eyes.  _Here we go again._  That’s when I felt the itching, burning sensation. My palms transformed into paws and my fingernails changed into claws. My ears suddenly were improved by the arousing growth. I felt the transformation in my bones, and it felt as if I was about to explode. In my mouth, my tongue tried it’s best to avoid the now growing jaws. Beneath my skin, fur began to erupt from inside myself. As I knelt on the ground, my back slowly arched itself so I would bring myself forward on all fours. The last change came from my eyes. My iris grew and I could see through the darkness which had now surrounded my.

            As a finish, I let out a loud howl. Yes, I had been cursed, but not just any curse. I was a werewolf, and it was time to hunt again.

**Harry POV**

“What was that?!” I heard the echoing sound of what seemed like a wolf. I picked myself up from my sleeping bag. The child within me became scared out of his mind. Wolves were what I feared the most and that was the exact reason why I didn’t want to go on this stupid camping trip. I knew my parents’ tent was just a few feet away from me, but I already knew what they would say to me. “Don’t worry about it” my mum would say. “Suck it up” my dad would reply. It was no use, but what really disturbed me was that the wolf sounded so much closer to me than anywhere else in the forest. Why on Earth did I get up to investigate?

            Stepping out of the tent, I tried to convince myself to tread on.  _You’re not scared_ ; I thought to myself,  _you can do this_. But deep within myself, I knew that wasn’t true. Putting one foot in front of the other was the best chance of survival right now. My head turned itself around to look back at the campsite. I quietly said goodbye to fear and apologized to my parents. I continued forward and carried on, which could either come out as the best or worst thing that could ever happen to me.

            I walked straight forward, passing tree after tree after tree. Within time I became lost all together. My head bounced around frantically. I was looking for a way back to where I came from, but I was everywhere whenever I looked back. Basically, I was screwed. My breath began to soar and I was hyperventilating before I knew it. The cool air escaped from my mouth, so I could see my breath. As a matter of fact, I was so shaken up from attempting to find a way back home, I didn’t noticed my greatest fear sneaking up behind me.

            The animal barked at me. I gasped and turned around in a frightening streak. I think my heart skipped a beat, or it stopped all together. I couldn’t run. My feet couldn’t bear to move. In the back of my mind, I knew it wasn’t worth it. It was at that moment I had regretted the decision of sneaking out of the campsite. Right now, I could do nothing but stare. I saw his eyes gleam at me and his teeth showed themselves to me through the dark. The wolf didn’t have to step forward for me to fall on the ground. The last thing I saw before I fainted as the starless sky. The night had never been so thrilling.

. . .

**Louis POV**

            “Come on, come on” I tried to talk, but all that came up was a growl. Surely the sunrise time was farther away than yesterday. I paced about the den, but far away from the boy I caught just hours before. I must’ve knocked him out cold, but I wasn’t intending on eating him. I stopped walking about to minimize the sound. Something told me to look back as the boy that was dragged across the ground. My curls were strewed about his forehead and his body lay stricken. Something told me I had found the one.

            My shadow slowly popped up as the sun began to rise. I watched myself transform back to my normal self. My fur disappeared into skin and my paws returned to feet and hands. My irises slowly sized itself back to a smaller circle. My hearing abilities lowered as if I was human again. The sunrise was done and I was not a werewolf anymore. Just in time, too. The boy slowly groaned and picked his head up. “Hello” I greeted him with a faint smile. The boy kicked himself against the wall in a frightening session. His eyes scrambled to me as if he knew I was a predator, but he would never have guessed that I was the one to drag him into this place. “Where am I?!” he panicked out a question. I answered him.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe” I continued to smile. I joked with him for a moment. “That must have been a heck of a sight of that wolf, huh?” The boy was quiet, but I knew that, in his mind, he was remembering what happened last night. “Yeah,” he mumbled. I tried not to sound too cocky or demanding at all as I began to ask him my next question. “So, what do you remember, lad?” I said approaching the boy. As I lowered myself, my victim answered. “Umm … I was just on a camping trip with the family and I saw this wolf and …” the boy struggled to continue. “Tha- … That’s all I remember, really” “Well, that’s alright,” I said, patting the boy on his back, “I’ll get you back to your family” “Thanks,” he replied, and we began our journey out of the cave.

It was a rather quiet walk back to the campsite. I had noticed that the curly-haired boy kept staring at me in a specific way. He tilted his head slightly as we walked along. It was like he was observing me. It was as if he knew, but I wouldn’t dare to spill out my secret. Since I was leading the way, I stopped for a moment to collect the scenery. From what I remembered from last night, the boy’s campsite wasn’t that far away. I turned to the boy and said “I think we’re almost there” The boy smiled back. “Thanks … umm” My body stopped for a moment as he mumbled. This was when I figured I should introduce myself. “Oh, I’m Louis. Nice to meet you” He laughed and said “I’m Harry”

You’d think that we would continue the walk through the forest, but that didn’t happen. We stopped for a moment. We just couldn’t help but stare at each other. I think Harry was looking at me because he had something on his mind when I just looked at him not knowing what was coming next. Yet, little did I know, that what was about to occur would change my life forever. The boy stepped forward, closer to me. His arms rose up and he hung onto the back of my neck. His lips puckered. He kissed me.

**Harry POV**

            Something felt right once I finished the deed. I had no idea why, but the action kept calling out to me. Finally, I worked up the courage to do the action. What surprised me the most was than Louis didn’t fight back. I think I felt my sides as his hands found their way to my back. A few more seconds passed and I released. Louis was astonished, but he was also puzzled. In an instant, it was as if I could feel what was erupting from inside him. I saw his energy rush throughout his body. The veins in his veins were popping out and he looked as if he was tearing apart.

            His eyes were the best sight of all. I found his color disappear and reappear again and again. Louis flinched backward as if in pain, but he kept his strength up. His knees fell and the suffering light around his was gone all together. The moment had finally passed and I brought myself down to meet him. “Louis? Louis?” I said, trying to make sure that he was awake. It took a couple of seconds to open his eyes again. I looked at him with full concentration. His eyes weren’t suspicious anymore. He was any human, just like anyone else. “Louis?” I tried again, and he sat up.

            “Ha-Harry?” he began.

“Yes?” I said.

“I- I think you saved me”

This was when I was confused. “What do you mean?”

“It’s a long story,” he said as he brought himself up on his legs. “I’ll tell you on the way,” he brought his arm up as if to escort me over to the campsite. “I just hope you believe in curses”

**THE END**


End file.
